Sunday Stories - Rintori
by y0rokobi
Summary: These are little weekly stories that I do on my ask blog on Tumblr. I hope you enjoy them.
1. A Little Distant

It was a cloudy Saturday and both boys had decided to spend the weekend with eachother in their dorms, mainly since neither one had anything else to do but because they had been feeling a little distant recently. Nitori was up on his half of the bunk while Rin was laying on his, phone in hand.

Scrolling through his texts he began to re-read what Makoto had sent to him in reply to him asking how he could feel close to Nitori again. He would have asked his sister, but she sometimes gets out of hand about the situation sometimes and mainly talks nonsence.

**'Make him a picnic or something like that. Nitori's a romantic, something like that is bound to cheer him up about whatever is keeping you two at a distance.'**

Sighing at his phone screen he hated to admit he thought Makoto was right. Nitori had always loved the simple things Rin had done for him before so why should this be different right? One flaw though. What should he make?

_Nitori has so many favourite foods it's so hard to pick… Calm down. It'll be fine, just make sandwhiches. Oh god, no! That's so lame! What do I do? Oh god, oh god, oh god…_

**'Mackerel is the key to the heart.'**

A text from Haru came up on Rin's phone. Makoto had obviously told him what he was planning. Idiot.

"H-Hey, you awake?" Rin peeped his head to the side waiting for his boyfriend to answer.

"Yes, what's up?" Nitori appeared over the edge of the bed.

Another sigh came from Rin's mouth. "Can you come down here? Please."

Nitori did as he was asked and joined Rin on the lower half of the bunkbed. Only to be quickly pulled into an embrace. "R-Rin!"

"Is there something bothering you? I feel like we've been distant recently." Rin mumbled into Nitori's hair.

"Oh Rin. Everything's fine. I've just been worried about school stuff." Nitori smiled, cuddling into Rin more.

"Okay. So I don't have to make a picnic?"

"What?"


	2. It's Not Fair

[This is a flashback before the two got together]

* * *

Nitori was in the shower after an intense practice session with the time. Sighing in to the heat of the shower cubicle he couldn't get Rin out of his head. The water fell on his face as he closed his eyes and leaned his head back, trying to cool down. It wasn't working. These thoughts and everything else needed to stop, it was making practice unbearable for him. Groaning softly to himself he began to wash his hair. Rinsing out the bubbles in his hair he thought that he heard someone enter the room. He jolted a little, barely anyone liked to use the changing room showers, so who was it? Shaking his head he ignored whoever it might have been that entered the room. Washing and rinsing his face, he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He shouted, pushing the person away from him and turning around to see who it was. It was Rin. "W-what are you doing in here?! Get out!" He blushed bright red, turning back around before Rin saw him properly.

"You were amazing at practice today." Rin said, moving closer to Nitori again.

"Stop it." The shorter boy said, looking down at the floor, letting the water from the shower run down his neck and in between the two boy's naked bodies.

"Stop what?" Rin teased, kissing the back of his kouhai's neck.

"You know what. This isn't fair. Stop it." Nitori mumbled trying his best not to moan.

"How isn't it fair?" Rin raised an eyebrow. "It's not like you don't like it."

"That's why it's not fair." Nitori said. Turning around he looked into Rin's eyes. "I can't stop thinking about you."

Rin smiled softly. "And what's so wrong with that?" He pushed the hair out of Nitori's face that had stuck to his forehead due to the shower. "Now we're even." He said before leaning in for a kiss.

Nitori backed up, Rin followed. The tiled wall was now against Nitori's back and Rin was getting closer to Nitori's lips. The two pairs of lips met together, moans coming from the shorter boys lips as he reached up and wrapped his arms around the taller boy's neck, pulling him closer.

Rin moaned slightly, picking Nitori up so the two were level. Nitori was up against the wall, his legs now linked around Rin's hips, which were starting to subtlety roll against Nitori's. Moans began to come loudly from both boys when Rin's hip rolls got stronger.

"More." Nitori whimpered into the kiss. "Please."

Those two words were enough to drive Rin crazy. He moved closer to the younger boy to make sure he was safe to move one of his arms from his hips, as he let his right hand move from Nitori's hip and to his cock. Grasping it lightly, he began to jerk his kouhai off. Nitori moaned loudly, he loved this feeling so much. "Can I just ask… Why me?" Nitori breathed into Rin's ear as he rested his head there.

"I like you." Rin said, a little embarrassed to admit it. "A lot."

Nitori smiled to himself, kissing the crook of Rin's neck. Rin's hand was moving a little faster than before, driving Nitori even crazier. The shorter boy let go of Rin's neck with one arm, moving it to Rin cock as well. Returning the favor, he began to jerk Rin off.

The two met each other's paces, both of them moaning together, gasping, fidgeting, soaking wet. They were both so close to finishing. Nitori straightened up from leaning on Rin's shoulder, his head leaning back onto the wall behind him as he let out the loudest noise Rin had heard from the boy. "Shhh! We might get caught." Rin whispered to him.

Nitori had completely forgotten that they weren't in the shower in their dorm. "Sorry!" He whispered back, followed by a moan that was clearly being forced to be quiet.

Rin's face had turned bright red from the moans he was trying so hard not to let out. However, that quickly changed as he let a large yet quiet moan out. His back gave up on him and he put his head against Nitori's chest. His eyes were closed but he soon opened them to be greeted with the sight of both boy's cocks being touched by the other.

Nitori looked down at Rin's head. The thought that his face was so close to his crotch embarrassed him so much at the same time as turning him on even more. He was close, really close. "Rin… Rin… Stand up properly… Please." He moaned, gasping for air. Rin stood up just as Nitori was about to let go. He let the hand that was still around Rin's neck to move slightly to the back of his head. Lightly grabbing a fist full of his red hair as he let himself come all over Rin's chest hand.

"Ah, fuck." Rin mumbled as he watched the younger boy come on his hand and chest. Passing his lower lip through his teeth, his legs were getting weak as Nitori kept his hand moving around Rin's cock. "Oh god." Rin moaned. His head falling forwards onto Nitori's shoulder as he began to come. He let an unintentionally loud moan as he came all over Nitori's hand and chest too.

Rin let Nitori down and the two stood there panting for a while, Rin's head still leaning forward and Nitori's arm around his neck. Nitori got underneath where Rin's head was, bent his knees slightly and kissed him. Rin let his head go back to normal and Nitori joined him.

"I like you too." Nitori said, smiling at the taller boy.


	3. Heat Wave

"Gahh!" Nitori groaned, leaning over the edge of the bed with his stomach facing the ceiling, trying to get his face near the cool breeze coming from the fan on his desk. "It's too hot!"

Rin looked at the dangling boy with a raised eyebrow. "Why don't you turn the AC on?" Rin wasn't too bothered since he was in the right place for the fan's job to be of use.

"I don't know how to." The younger boy mumbled and pouted.

"Come down here then. The fan's reaching down here." Rin rolled up quilt and placed it at the foot of the bed so there was room for Nitori to sit without it becoming too hot. He heard a little sigh followed by his boyfriend coming down the ladders of the bunkbed. He felt the breeze leave him for a while, opening his eyes to see why he saw Nitori stood in front of the fan. "Hey! It's too warm for me too you know!" Rin shouted, grabbing Nitori by his shorts and pulling him onto his half of the bunks.

Unintentionally, the shorter boy was now on top of the taller one. Both breathing heavily due to the hot weather, Nitori couldn't help himself and reached down for a kiss. Rin accepted it for a bit but he soon felt himself heating up even more. "We can't." Rin sat up, Nitori falling onto his lap.

"Huh?!" Nitori was now pouting again. "Why not?"

"It's really too warm." Rin whined. Both boy's were shirtless and even with the fan, they were getting no where. They sat there in silence before Rin admitted defeat. "Should we just ask someone how to turn the AC on?" Rin hated asking for help but he felt there was no other choice.

"It'll be hotter in the hallway though." Nitori moaned. Throwing his head back, still sitting on Rin's lap.

"It'll be hot no matter where we go, especially if you don't get off me." Rin scowled playfully at the younger boy who was giving Rin the 'puppy eyes' look. "Don't give me that look." Nitori continued. "Hey stop it." Rin covered up Nitori's face with his hands.

"I can't breathe." Nitori's voice was muffled by Rin's hands.

"Sorry." When Rin removed his hands, Nitori was still doing the same face.

"Stop!" Rin shouted, pushing Nitori off his lap and onto his back. He kneeled with each leg either side of the younger boy.

"Don't! Oh god no please don't!" Nitori tried to wriggle out from underneath Rin, completely failing. Rin began to tickle the boy beneath him, who started to uncontrollably giggle and try to get away even more.

"You're not going anywhere." Rin smirked, tickling his boyfriend even more. Loud fits of laughter were coming from the couple, they carried on until neither one could laugh anymore.


	4. Distracting

"Riiiiiin~" Nitori whined, pulling on the taller boy's arm. "Rin!" The shorter boy cuddled up against his boyfriend. "Ri-"

"What?!" The red-head interupted, turning to face Nitori. "What is it?!"

Nitori froze. "Um…" It had taken him so long to get Rin to listen to him that he had forgotten what it was he wanted to say. "I… love you?" The short boy raised an eyebrow, his mind completely blank of what it was he needed to say.

Rin sighed. "You've forgotten what it was, haven't you?"

"…Yeah." Nitori looked away, at the pool.

The older boy leaned down and gave his boyfriend a kiss, oblivious of their team mates looking. Nitori kissed back, also in a world of his own. He straightened his head and wrapped his arms around the taller boy's neck. In return, Rin wrapped his arms around Nitori's waist, pulling him closer as he deepened the kiss.

The captain was told what was going on by another guy on the swim team. He sighed before waiting a while for the two to finish, which they didn't. The couple were getting more intense the more that the captain left them to it. After another sigh the captain blew his whistle at them. "Hey! Love-birds, quit making out, you're distracting everyone!"

Nitori and Rin stopped kissing, their bodies still close together as they looked around the room to see everyone staring at them. "Shit." Rin uttered as Nitori let go of him.

For the rest of the practice a few guys on the team kept walking past both boys and whistling at them. It was only playful but each one was enough to send the couple as red as a tomato. It was a moment the couple were never going to live down.


	5. Dinner (Part 1)

"Rin, seriously… Calm down." Nitori approached his nervous boyfriend, kissing him lightly on his cheek. "You have nothing to worry about."

"They're gonna hate me."

The younger boy let a quiet laugh out. "Please! They're going to love you, not as much as I do though." He gave a grin to his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around his waist. "Come here."

Rin leaned in and gave his boyfriend a kiss, it actually helped him calm down. "I love you too." The red head whispered against the other boy's lips. "But I still don't wanna do this." He whined like a little kid, pouting his lip out.

"Rin! My parents have been wanting to meet you for ages. I know it's scary but this is important to me."

"They've met me before though." The older boy pulled away, sitting down on his bed.

A sigh came from Nitori's mouth. "That was before we were offically together though, and also for five mintutes." Rin was silent. "Rin-Rin…" He sat down on his boyfriend's lap. "Please. It's just dinner. You don't have to be scared, they're lovely people." Rin continued to stay silent. "Just don't flirt with me as much as you normally do and you have nothing to worry about."

"What if I do flirt with you?"

"My parents will embarrass me and then I'll have to kill you."

* * *

Nitori finally managed to drag Rin to meet his parents, half an hour in and everything seemed fine. However Rin seemed to be having trouble with the not-flirting rule that Nitori had set out for him. The group of people were now waiting for their deserts and they were sat talking.

Nitori cleared his throat, leaning his head on his hand as his parents spoke about something that he couldn't concentrate on. Fidgetting in his chair he was so going to kill Rin when they got back at the dorms. The younger boy was having difficulty acting normal due to the seductive strokes his boyfriend was trailing up his thigh and very close to his crotch under the table.

"I'm just going to the bathroom." Nitori innocently smiled, getting up and walking towards the restrooms rather quickly.

"Is he okay?" Mrs Aiichiro asked her son's boyfriend.

"Um… I think I'm going to go check on him." Rin got up from the table and joined his boyfriend in the restrooms.

Nitori was leaning forward on the sink, breathing deeply trying to make himself less flustered when Rin walked in. "You absolute idiot! What the hell were you doing?"

Rin couldn't help but let a smirk come to his mouth. "Did you like it?" He pulled his boyfriend close to him. Pushing the pieces of Nitori's hair out of his face that had fell forward.

"Of course I liked it, why do you think I came in here?" Nitori growled, pulling his boyfriend in a desperate kiss. "You're so going to pay for that when we get back to the dorms."

Rin chuckled. "Oh am I?"

"Stop teasing me. I need to calm down before we go to the table."

" Fine." The older boy returned to the table first, letting his boyfriend cool off a little bit longer before joining the other three.

A minute or two passed before Nitori came back. "Sorry about that. My stomach went wierd."

"You did look like something was bothering you, are you okay now?" Mr Aiichiro asked his son.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Rin let out a small snicker before going bright red and looking away. A sigh escaped Nitori's mouth at his boyfriend's complete lack in the ability of being subtle.


	6. Dinner (Part 2)

Nitori looked down at his hands that were placed in his lap as he waited for his parents to realise what was going on and for the embarrasing comments that would follow. He looked up to see his mother giving him a smirk and what looked like a failing attempt not to laugh. Nitori then looked at his father who was pulling the same face. "Rin! You're such an idiot!" The younger boy went bright red and covered his face with his hands.

"Huh?" Rin looked over at his hiding boyfriend. "What did I do?"

"Now, now, Aiichi. Don't be so harsh to the poor boy." Mrs Nitori responded to her son.

"But-"

"You clearly enjoyed whatever was going on underneath that table. Your face is so readable, sweetie." The mother said, making her son go even brighter.

"Rin, I'm going to kill you."

The red head couldn't help but laugh at his boyfriend, he didn't really think that his parents would embarrass him, but he was clearly wrong. The way that Mr and Mrs Nitori came up with all these innuendos and jokes to make her son go as red as a tomato in 2 seconds was amazing. However, he could hear the seriousness in his boyfriend's voice when he warned that he'd get his own back.

—-

A few months later and it was Aiichiro's time to meet Rin's mother and he planned on having alot of fun with getting his own back. The younger boy had a few plans and tricks up his sleeve and he was way too excited for them to happen.

"How aren't you nervous?" Rin raised an eyebrow at the silver-haired boy who was looking back up at him with a beaming smile. "You're up to something, aren't you?" Rin's eyes narrowed as he became suspicious of the cheeky grin in front of him.

"Nope." Nitori replied. "I just love you, that's all." The shorter boy reached up and gave his boyfriend a kiss. "Can we um.." Aiichiro reached one of his hands down inside Rin's trousers, lightly pressing his palm against his boyfriend's bulge. "You know… Have a little fun when we get back?" The 'innocent' boy continued to tease his boyfriend until he was hard against his hand.

Rin's suspicious facial expressions turned into a calm smirk. "Why don't we have some fun now? We've got quite a bit until we have to go to the restaurant." He pulled the other boy closer, leaning in to give him a kiss when the other boy pulled away. The pressure against his crotch had suddenly dissapeared, leaving Rin wanting more.

"No." Aiichiro smirked back at his boyfriend. "I want to wait until after."

—-

The previous teasing was leaving Rin unfocused throughout the whole dinner. Aiichiro kept giving glances from time to time and when Rin's mother quickly went into the bathroom, it was Rin's turn to complain.

"Why did you say after? I can't keep still." Rin whispered as soon as his mother was far enough away.

"I thought it'd make it more fun when we finally got to touch eachother." Aiichiro moved his hand from the table onto Rin's thigh, slowly bringing it to his crotch similar to before.

"You're killing me here." Rin groaned, blushing at his boyfriend's touch.

Aiichiro moved his chair closer to Rin's just before they were re-welcomed with Rin's mother. As they were eating their main course, Nitori allowed his foot to gently rub against Rin's calve. Making sure he was completely focused on whatever Rin's mother had to ask or say. As their plates were taken away, they were all looking at the desert menus and since there were only two, Rin and Nitori were obligated to share.

Nitori was taking every oppertunity he had to tease Rin. Leaning in closer to look at the menu, Nitori slipped his hand back underneath the table. Trailing his hand against Rin's thigh, he brushed it against his crotch everytime he got near it. "Oh, doesn't that look nice!" He said pointing at a picture and squeezing his boyfriend's cock lightly through his pants.

Rin was going insane. "Mhmm." He replied, trying to make it sound like a normal response but instead sounding like the moan he was trying to hide.

"Do you like that one?" Nitori teased more, squeezing against him a little bit harder this time.

A quiet moan escaped Rin's mouth and it caught his mother's attention.

"Well... I didn't think you'd be the bottom RinRin." She said casually, continuing to read the menu.

"I'm not! I mean… I-" Rin's face went almost the same colour as his hair as the looked at his boyfriend. "You asshole."

"What did I do?" He said in an innocent voice with the 'puppy' eyes that Rin secretly loved but said he hated.

"You know exactly what you-" A little gasp interrupted what Rin was saying. "You _were_ up to something!"

Nitori couldn't help but laugh at the situation. He moved back to how he was sitting before and looked at Rin's mother. "He did this when he met my parents. I'm just getting my own back, I hope you understand."

"I understand very well. We gotta teach men a lesson now and then." Rin's mother smiled at Nitori and then at her son. "Maybe we should skip dessert. It looks like you want to get home as soon as possible."

Rin bowed his head and looked at the floor, it was the last time he would ever embarrass Aiichiro again.


	7. Shackles

The room was dark, the only light in the room was coming from the lamp-post outside the window. The couple were staying at Nitori's house while his family were away for the weekend. A couple of days before the two had gone to a fancy dress shop for a party that one of their team-mates were having. Nitori was starting to regret accepting the invitation. His arms were currently tied to the headboard of his bed and Rin was stood at the door smirking.

Nitori was dressed in a stereotypical 'criminals' costume as Rin was in a police officer's. The short boy fidgeted uncomfortably under Rin's stare. He was kind of nervous, even though the whole thing was his own idea. It seemed like a good idea at the time, but he didn't think that Rin would shackle him to his own bed.

"You've been a bad boy, haven't you?" Rin walked forwards towards his fidgeting boyfriend.

"Rin, I'm not too sure about this anymore." Nitori mumbled.

Rin sighed, still in character. "That's officer Rin, to you." The red-head bent over and kissed along his boyfriend's jawline and whispered. "Get in character, it's easier." He stood up and walked in a circle in the room. "Now." He looked at Nitori. "How do you want me to punish you?"

Nitori passed his lip through his teeth. "I…" He cleared his throat, remembering what Rin had said. "Fuck me."

No matter how many times Rin heard those two words come from his boyfriend's lips, it always sent a tingle to his crotch. "Fuck me— What?" He smiled slightly, waited for the younger boy to correct himself.

"Fuck me please, officer Rin." Nitori was beginning to enjoy this, getting into character really did help. "I've been a really, really bad boy." He looked into Rin's eyes, licking his lips.

Rin growled hungrily, taking his belt off, followed by the boots that he had to wear with the costume. Joining Nitori on the bed, he hovered above him. Unfastening his own trousers, he pulled the trousers to Nitori's costume off as well. He leaned down and gave his boyfriend a kiss as he reached for the bottle of lube on the bedside table. Pouring a little bit of the cold liquid on his fingers, he rubbed it around Nitori's entrance. Slipping one finger inside of his boyfriend, a gasp was felt within the kiss. The red-head let the other boy relax around his finger before entering another one. Moving the two fingers slowly, he introduced a third digit and continued moving. The motions making Nitori to moan against his boyfriend's lips.

When Rin had gotten Nitori ready, he poured some lube onto his cock, pulled his fingers out and replaced them with his cock. Pushing in slowly, he could hear Nitori whimpering against his lips. The noises coming from his boyfriend caused him to let out a moan. "Fuck…" He breathed, pulling away from the kiss. He straightened his back a bit and grabbed the other boy's hips. Pushing himself deeper inside his boyfriend, he started to unbutton his shirt.

As Rin was about to take the shirt and hat off, Nitori whimpered. "No, keep them on." He sat up a little, bringing a hand to the back of the red-head's neck, pulling him down with him when he lay back down on the bed. Rin's hips began to move, getting quicker and deeper with each penetration. Both boys were getting sweaty now, the room getting warmer as they both got closer to finishing.

"Rin!" Nitori let out, wrapping both arms around Rin's neck as his back arched forward. "I'm gonna c-" He moaned out. "Fuck!" He shouted, panting against Rin's shoulder as he came all over the other boy's chest.

"Shit." Rin pulled out and Nitori sat up, bringing himself level with Rin's cock. He then started to jerk off, his other hand holding a fist of Nitori's hair, pushing his head closer to him. "A-Ai!" He breathed, pushing Nitori's head closer so that he took his cock in his mouth. A few seconds after, Rin came down Nitori's throat. The older boy pulled out and looked down at his boyfriend who still had his mouth open.

Nitori swallowed Rin's cum with a smirk and pulled him down to join him in a kiss.


	8. Get Out

Nitori had snuck into Rin and Sousuke's dorm when no one was in. He was praying to god that Rin would find him before Sousuke did as he positioned himself on the bottom bunk, also praying that it was Rin's bunk still. Nitori lay on the bottom bunk for longer than he thought he would and ended up falling asleep.

Eventually, Rin walked into the dorm, luckily Sousuke was staying back at his parent's house for the weekend so the two would most definately not be disturbed. The red head was in his own world, listening to his iPod and thinking about his training. He shut the door louder than he meant to and woke Nitori up. Rin stayed facing the door, away from his boyfriend who he was completely unaware was now watching him undress.

The silver-haired boy had woken up from Rin's slamming of the dorm room door. He had sat up slowly to see his boyfriend removing his top. The younger boy fidgetted a little bit, wondering if he should make his presence clear or if he should undress too and surpise Rin when he turned around. He passed his bottom lip through his teeth before deciding to just sit and watch. It wasn't long until Rin was stripped to his underwear and ready to turn around.

When he turned around, he saw Nitori sitting in his bed with a smirk on his face. "What are you doing in here?" The older boy questioned, shocked about the fact his boyfriend was in his bed.

"I've missed you." Nitori said quietly. Looking down at his knees.

Rin sighed and joined Nitori on the bed. "Well why didn't you tell me?" He said softly, bringing his arms around his boyfriend and kissing his cheek. "Do you want to watch a film or something?"

Nitori grumbled a little bit. "That's not what I mean, idiot." The younger boy linked his arms around Rin's neck and pulled him closer. "I missed you." He said slowly before pulling Rin even closer and reached in for a kiss. The two kissed lightly before Nitori layed back down, dragging his boyfriend with him and Rin moved his hands down to the younger boy's hips.

"So, this is what you meant." Rin smirked, leaning down for another kiss. Rin was only in his underwear and began undressing Nitori too. The couple carried on kissing until they were both hot and bothered. Both were dressed down to their underwear while moaning and grinding against eachother.

"Matsuoka-senpaiii!" Momotarou Mikoshiba barged into the dorm room, shouting at the top of his lungs. "Nitori-senpai has gone missi-." He froze, his hand still infront of him from pushing the door open. He stood still in shock at the sight of his two senpais kissing eachother. "What are you two doing?!" He shouted.

Nitori went bright red and grabbed his shirt off the floor and covered his face. Rin stood up and shut the door. "More like what are you doing? It's the weekend, maybe he was at his parents!" Rin shouted at the first year.

"Were you two about to have sex? Are you in a relationship? Are you gay, Captain?" Momotarou asked quickly.

"Get out!" Nitori shouted from the bed.

"But-" Momo mumbled.

"Get out, Mikoshiba!" He shouted again.

The first year pouted and looked at Rin, hoping that he would tell him to stay but instead Rin opened the door. "Don't tell anyone you saw this." The older boy said as Momo walked out of the dorm.

From that day Momotarou always felt uncomfortable when anyone in the team mentioned kissing while he was near to his senpais.


End file.
